


We Really Shouldn't

by AJuicyContradiction



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poor Peter, The Phone Moan Game, Tony is an expert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJuicyContradiction/pseuds/AJuicyContradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is an expert, Peter is embarassed and Wade finds the whole situation absolutely hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Really Shouldn't

“We should.”

“We should not.”

“It’s going to be hilarious.”

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s great.”

“No.”

“Let’s do it.”

“Wade!” Peter exclaimed sitting up on the edge of the bed holding Wade, who was kneeling on the floor in front of him, away with one hand on his forehead and a foot on his chest. Peter held his shiny black StarkPhone away from the merc with the other. “If you want to give me a blowjob then fine, but I’m not calling Aunt Tasha, or Gwen, or the Director, or anybody else while you do.”

“But Peter,” Deadpool whined, “why not?”

“Because, that’s horrible and-“

The StarkPhone lit up, Tony’s smiling face across the large screen and Iron Man by Ozzy Osborne blaring through the small apartment. Peter quickly rejected the video chat and held the phone to his ear, eyes locked on Wade whose mischievous smirk remained in place despite the harsh glare.

“Hey Dad.” Peter said evenly, “What’s up?”

Wade’s smirk broke into a full out grin at the word “Dad,” he grabbed Peter’s ankle and yanked it down, pinning it to the floor.

“Not much, Pop wanted to make sure you and Wade were still coming down for dinner this afternoon.”

Peter barely managed to contain a squeal when Wade pulled his thighs apart and went down, holding his legs still even as he flailed and tried to push the merc back.

“Oh, yeah,” Peter replied, trying desperately to keep his voice even, “we are, we’re just,” his next breath caught in his throat, he tried again to pull Wade off, but he only laughed, “getting ready now.”

“You ok, kid?” Tony asked

“Yep,” Peter replied, not quite managing to keep the slight tremble out of his voice, “nothing’s wrong, just getting dressed.” He tried to move his leg around to place a foot on Wade’s shoulder so that he could shove him off before- did his dad just shout?

“Dad?”

“Hmmm?” Tony replied casually.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked.

Tony sighed, “You don’t think you’re the only one who can play the Phone Moan game, do you kid?”

Peter grimaced at the thought, “Dad that’s disgusting.”

“What’s disgusting is how bad you are, squirt, I could tell two minutes in.” Peter’s face flushed red.

“Dad I- well-I don’t think-“ He stammered.

“Really, you’re the fourth person I’ve called this game. Director Fury couldn’t even tell and I talked to him for, like, twenty minutes.”

“Dad,” Peter exclaimed, “no, we aren’t talking about this-“

“Steve I think it’s your turn,” he heard in the background, “hey Peter, do you wanna talk to your Pop for a minute.”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments=better fanfiction


End file.
